


Onore al Nemico (manuale di pacifica o comunque non troppo sanguinolenta convivenza tra belve demoniache e cecchini innamorati)

by Nykyo



Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: M/M, Romantico, belve in agguato, e Jules li ama tutti, ma Umano Liam può farcela
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 08:11:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6415804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykyo/pseuds/Nykyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Per come la vedono Smith e Wesson, gli Umani che Julian frequenta si dividono in quattro categorie: gli “Amici”, i “Nemici”, i “Giocattolini” e “Quelli Troppo Noiosi”.<br/>Ora Julian s'è portato a casa un Umano Nuovo. Un Umano di nome Liam che pensa di restare, ha un sapore un po' aspro e strilla meglio di Zane.<br/>Smith e Wesson sono sul piede di guerra...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Smith (Il giusto clima psicologico)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eloriee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eloriee/gifts).



> Per la mia beta adorata (adorata anche quando non mi beta e così beta che ha corretto prfino il suo stesso regalo) [Eloriee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eloriee). 
> 
> In ritardo sia sul compleanno che sul Natale, ma con tutto il mio cuore. Mewwwwwwwwwwwwwww ;)

**Smith (Il giusto clima psicologico)**

 

 

«Ti sei sistemato proprio bene, Irlandese…» osserva l’Umano Nuovo dopo essersi dato una lunga occhiata intorno, come per valutare la stanza da pranzo e il suo contenuto.

A Smith, che si sta intrufolando furtivo sotto il tavolo nella scia di Wesson, viene voglia di dargli un morso di prova. Stupido Umano. Sono tutti stupidi. Alcuni di più, alcuni di meno, altri sono perfino più idioti dei cani, che è tutto dire. Umano Cameron era anche una noia mortale, tra l’altro. Questo… com’è che lo chiama Julian? Liam? Sì, giusto! Umano Liam. Ecco, questo non sembra noioso. Stupido sì, ma promette lunghe ore di intrattenimento. O se non altro a Chicago è stato divertente giocarci un po’.

«Molto, molto divertente!» miagola Wesson in sordina, come se avesse intuito i suoi pensieri. «E non ha un cattivo sapore. Magari un pochino aspro.»

A Smith l’aspro piace. Non è altrettanto certo che gli piaccia l’Umano Liam, sapore a parte. Ok, strilla in modo perfino più buffo dell’Umano Zane, e l’Umano Zane a volte era un vero spasso, ma questo ha un modo di fare… come se pensasse che Julian è suo. E Julian lo asseconda. Ha appena risposto blaterando cose assurde.

«Ci siamo sistemati, Inglese. _Ci siamo_ , io e te, insieme. Questa è anche casa tua ora e puoi apportare tutte le modifiche che vuoi… o, beh, se ne può discutere… spero che il tuo gusto in fatto di arredamento sia migliore di quello in fatto di compagni di letto, il sottoscritto escluso.»

Umano Liam non risponde e odora di imbarazzo, come se stesse arrossendo. A Smith viene ancora più voglia di morderlo. Si trattiene a stento perché non ci sarebbe poi chissà che gusto ad azzannargli uno stinco così, senza prima aver creato il giusto clima psicologico. «Umano idiota» soffia piano annusandogli una scarpa, non senza una buona dose di disprezzo. «Come se dovesse restare…»

«Anche quell’altro con i cani era convinto di poter restare a vita» gli fa notare Wesson, sempre senza essere stato prima interpellato. È così che funziona tra loro, per capirsi non hanno bisogno che di uno sguardo o di un’alzata di coda. Smith drizza le vibrisse e scuote il capo, puntando con sguardo critico i polpacci fasciati di jeans dello stupidissimo Umano. Quasi quasi, un affondo veloce…

Wesson gli struscia il muso sul collo, leccandogli il pelo, e poi gli si siede accanto. «Hai visto quanto è durato… non restano mai a lungo, questi convinti di essere speciali. Stupido Umano dei cani.» A Wesson l’Umano Cameron è sempre stato antipatico al punto che detesta perfino nominarlo, Smith lo sa. Un paio di volte ha dovuto trattenerlo dal fargli un vero agguato nel sonno. Purtroppo la regola è che non si può esagerare. Sarebbe divertente, ma Julian non vuole.

Per come la vedono lui e Wesson, gli Umani che Julian frequenta si dividono in quattro categorie: gli “Amici”, i “Nemici”, i “Giocattolini” e “Quelli Troppo Noiosi”. Gli ultimi sono nullità assolute, è inutile perfino prendersi la briga di ammettere che esistono. Nella prima categoria lui e Wesson annoverano solo due persone. Una è Ty, che vive con l’Umano Zane, l’altra è Preston, ma deve essergli successo qualcosa di brutto, perché Julian quando lo nomina puzza di dolore e non ha più il suo odore addosso da troppo tempo. Fra i nemici Wesson ha sempre incluso l’Umano Cameron, Smith invece l’ha sempre considerato soltanto una noia mortale. Nemico è un titolo che ha a che fare con un certo rispetto. È un appellativo con un significato negativo, però è anche una specie di onorificenza che uno si deve guadagnare. L’Umano Cameron, per quanto lo riguarda, non era poi questa gran cosa neppure come passatempo. L’Umano Zane lo surclassava di gran lunga. Questo Umano appena arrivato… mhhh, sembra un cretino anche peggio degli altri, eppure Smith fiuta un sentore di pericolo che potrebbe rivelarsi promettente. Solo che il fatto che si comporti come se Julian gli appartenesse lo indispettisce da morire. È una questione di possesso e di territorio.

«Staremo a vedere, Wesson, staremo a vedere. Intanto diamogli il benvenuto.»

Wesson smette subito di lavarsi con fare distratto e solleva le orecchie e la coda in segno di apprezzamento. Poi si stiracchia, allungandosi pancia a terra e zampe in avanti, languido, gli artigli snudati che arrivano a pochi millimetri dalla punta di una delle scarpe dello stupido Umano Nuovo.

Smith fiuta l’aria e fa un primo passaggio radente, strofinando un fianco con vigore contro una delle sue gambe secche da bipede. È così che si gioca con gli Umani: prima devi fargli sentire la tua presenza, riempirli di dubbi, farli stare in allerta, e poi si attacca solo quando la tensione è alle stelle. Anche Wesson lo sa e lo segue a ruota, grattando appena con le unghie sulla stoffa dei jeans e mordicchiandone l’orlo.

«Jules, le tue belve demoniache sono sotto il tavolo…»

Bene, benissimo, l’Umano Liam sembra già profondamente inquieto. Quelli che capiscono in anticipo a che triste sorte andranno incontro sono sempre i più divertenti da torturare.

In effetti questo umano è interessante. Potrebbe rivelarsi un Giocattolino niente male. È un peccato che, ad assaggiarlo a dovere, il suo sapore risulti davvero un pochino aspro…


	2. Wesson (come ottenere rispetto attraverso la giusta minaccia)

**Wesson (come ottenere rispetto attraverso la giusta minaccia)**

 

 

Wesson balza sul tavolo con eleganza innata. Senza falsa modestia sa di essere un acrobata nato, il che non è strano visto che è un gatto, ma per un felino della sua stazza è comunque rimarchevole. Anche Smith se la cava, pur non essendo altrettanto agile. È saltato su un secondo dopo di lui, dall’altro lato del tavolo, però prima di arrivare alla meta ha sollevato la tovaglia, increspandola in onde disordinate, e ha rovesciato un bicchiere e una bottiglia ormai vuota di quella roba puzzolente che gli Umani chiamano vino.

Wesson invece ha compiuto un atterraggio perfetto e senza incidenti, piombando dritto sul bersaglio, I minuscoli pugnali delle zanne erano già snudati e si sono piantati saldamente nella carne del Nemico. Wesson l’ha morso senza pietà e ha serrato la mascella prima ancora di aver finito di atterrare sul ripiano del tavolo e di accucciarsi su tutte e quattro le zampe. Il Nemico, ossia l’Umano di nome Liam, impreca e ulula di dolore mentre gli sottrae la mano di scatto. Così impara a stringere quella di Julian con così tanta forza e possessività. Le mani di Julian sono fatte per le carezze lungo il pelo, per i grattini dietro le orecchie e per lanciare palline di gomma o far dondolare gomitoli, non perché il Nemico ci si avvinghi. Prima o poi questo stupidissimo Umano dovrà pure impararlo. 

I mesi passano ma non se ne vuole andare. Smith lo detesta, perchè da quando c’è lui la stanza da letto è vietata a qualunque ora del giorno e della notte, e Julian al riguardo è diventato inflessibile.

Wesson pensa che dovrebbe detestare anche lui il Nemico, non fosse altro che per solidarietà felina, ma la verità è che non ci riesce. Fa solo finta per non dare un dispiacere a Smith. In realtà il Nemico gli piace. Liam è un Umano combattivo. Uno battagliero sul serio, non uno di quegli smidollati che credono di tenerti testa brandendo una ciabatta e strillando come topi isterici, o peggio ancora latrando come chiwawa. Ora, per esempio, superato lo shock iniziale, anziché tenersi la mano ferita e continuare a uggiolare di dolore, il Nemico s’è voltato di scatto, con un «E no, mostro peloso, tu non ci pensare nemmeno!» e ha spazzato il piano del tavolo, il braccio teso con così tanto vigore che Smith è volato giù soffiando come un ossesso. Ok, prima di finire a zampe all’aria – per così dire, si sa che i gatti cadono sempre in piedi – s’è difeso piantando gli artigli nell’avambraccio del suo aggressore e lacerando camicia e pelle sottostante, eppure… che Smith sia costretto a considerare qualcuno un aggressore la dice lunga, no?

Wesson scatta per vendicarlo e si accorge con un misto inscindibile di orrore e fascinazione che, preso com’era ad ammirare le doti per cui Liam è passato nella sua considerazione da Umano inutile a Nemico degno di nota, s’è distratto e s’è quasi lasciato fregare. Riesce a non farsi afferrare per la collottola solo per un soffio e si toglie la piccola soddisfazione di scendere dal tavolo senza smuovere di un millimetro gli oggetti che ci sono appoggiati sopra. Si sentirebbe più orgoglioso se, già che c’era, gli fosse riuscito di piazzare almeno un altro paio di morsi sanguinolenti. Pazienza. Wesson sa quando è il momento di una ritirata strategica e poi, a giudicare da come il Nemico è appena scattato in piedi con uno stridio acuto di dolore e sorpresa, Smith deve avergli scorticato un polpaccio a dovere. Vendetta è fatta, insomma.

Wesson getta un’ultima occhiata verso il tavolo, giusto per essere sicuro che Smith lo stia seguendo, e poi volta le spalle e incede regale verso la porta aperta. Esce dalla stanza con i baffi che vibrano per il divertimento e con la coda che ondeggia di aspettativa, perché nessun Umano può attaccarli senza incorrere nelle ire di Julian. Non sarebbe la prima volta che dopo un blitz suo e di Smith incominciano le urla vere e proprie.

Smith gli passa accanto tutto impettito, la dignità evidentemente ancora offesa, e Wesson lo raggiunge nel punto in cui si è appena fermato, poco oltre la soglia della camera da pranzo. Entrambi si acciambellano vicino al muro, in attesa che di là parta una bella rissa.

Smith dà l’idea di star tenendo un conto alla rovescia mentale. Wesson conta a sua volta: tre, due, uno…

«La prossima volta giuro che gli inchiodo la coda al tavolo con la forchetta del dolce!»

Il Nemico è proprio spassoso quand’è infuriato. Odora di collera lontano un miglio.

«Liam, per favore, sono solo gatti…»

Il tono di Julian dovrebbe essere furibondo e invece non lo è. Perché non suona indignato e pervaso di sacro furore protettivo? Sembra più che altro stanco e rassegnato.

Wesson fiuta l’aria e scocca un’occhiata a Smith, che ricambia il suo sguardo stirando le vibrisse ed emettendo un brontolio sordo e per nulla soddisfatto. Prima che Wesson possa cercare di strusciarglisi addosso per confortarlo oppure fare qualunque altra cosa, il Nemico varca la soglia a passo di carica, sfila loro davanti facendo un cenno eloquente che vuol dire «Seguitemi!» e gira l’angolo del corridoio senza nemmeno aspettarli.

Smith si alza e si avvia lento e deciso alle sue calcagna. Wesson sgranchisce gli artigli, sfoderandoli e rinfoderandoli in rapida successione, uno dopo l’altro, e poi si accoda.

Il Nemico li sta aspettando ben saldo su quelle sue due ridicole gambe, sottili e lunghissime. Quando li vede arrivare si china, per essere più o meno alla loro altezza e poterli fissare dritti negli occhi, poi sibila un avvertimento deciso, scandendo le parole con un tono di palese minaccia.

«Voi due, piccoli demoni, chiariamoci subito, ok? Scordatevi di continuare così e di avere partita vinta. E se mai avete sperato di farmi sloggiare, siete due poveri illusi. Non lascerei Jules neppure con una pistola puntata alla tempia. È chiaro? Lo so che capite, siete due mostri odiosi ma svegli. Mi volete cacciare? Allora dovrete ammazzarmi.»

Wesson piega la coda in un punto di domanda con cui spazza il pavimento, tanto per far comprendere al Nemico che non è il solo che sa formulare una minaccia. Smith soffia e inizia ad arruffare il pelo.

Il Nemico scuote il capo e fa spallucce. No, sul serio, si è appena stretto nelle spalle con una spavalderia da vero pazzo incosciente. Del matto ha perfino lo sguardo e l’odore quando, con voce ancora più bassa eppure perfettamente udibile, affonda la stilettata finale.

«Oh, non vi sto dicendo che se continuate così vi chiuderò in un sacco e vi seppellirò sulla spiaggia sotto un quintale di sabbia bagnata. No, no, per quanto a volte la tentazione sia bella forte. Non intendo torcervi un pelo. Jules… Jules è un altra faccenda. Ricordatevi che posso avvicinarmi a lui mentre dorme, nudo e disarmato. E che sono un killer professionista, un cecchino dalla mira perfetta e un notevole esperto di pugnali e coltelli.» Mentre parla ha addirittura la sfacciataggine di passarsi un pollice sotto la gola a mimare quei propositi tanto nefandi. «Fate un passo falso di troppo e Jules la sconta al posto vostro. Ci siamo capiti?»

Dopodiché si alza e se ne va, come se nulla fosse successo.

Smith ringhia uno «Stupido Umano! Lo odio», ma non accenna a corrergli dietro. E non lo detesta davvero, Wesson lo sa. Come si fa a detestarlo, un Umano così? È troppo divertente e ha quel tipo di coraggio un po’ felino che merita vero rispetto.

«Secondo me questo riesce davvero a restare, sai?» commenta Wesson. La verità è che, con tutto il suo affetto per Smith e con la massima simpatia per la sua ribollente indignazione, lui sotto sotto ci spera perché, ne è sempre più convinto, con questo Umano ci sarà sempre da divertirsi un mondo.


	3. Nemico (le regole della guerriglia)

**Nemico (le regole della guerriglia)**

 

 

La prima zampata gli arriva mentre è distratto. Ok, Liam ha abbassato del tutto la guardia e non si è accorto che le belve malefiche sono entrate nella stanza e si sono cacciate sotto il tavolo, armate di artigli aguzzi e di pessime intenzioni nei confronti delle sue caviglie. Deve dar loro atto che l’hanno colto alla sprovvista come un novellino. Di norma non è per niente facile tendergli un’imboscata. Non lo è per gli umani, per quanto addestrati possano essere, figuriamoci per dei gatti. Ma, sul serio, il solo che si ostina a considerare i due demoni come comunissimi felini è Julian. E Julian è mezzo matto. Liam lo sa, anche se lo ama con tutta l’anima. Davvero, solo un pazzo può pensare che Smith e Wesson siano due adorabili micioni. Quelli sono dei diavoli assetati di sangue.

Liam ne è cosciente: è una guerra quella che hanno cominciato il giorno in cui lui è arrivato a Hiva Oa con l’intenzione di restare e di viverci con l’uomo che ama. Così impara a perdere la testa e il cuore dietro a un ex killer della CIA che ha un’insana passione per le pistole a tamburo e per i gatti assassini. Uno che ha chiamato i suoi animaletti domestici Smith e Wesson e che li tratta come se fossero due angioletti anche quando li coglie in flagrante con quelle piccole zanne maledette ancora affondate nella carne indifesa dei polpacci altrui.

Ecco, è tutta colpa di Jules e della sua mania di volersi tenere in casa due tigri in miniatura, se Liam ogni tanto si ritrova pieno di graffi. In questa specifica occasione è colpa sua il doppio, perché il motivo per cui Liam era distratto era il suo bel fondoschiena. Beh, sì, ok, Liam si rende conto di avere una parte del torto perché uno come lui è allenato a mantenere sempre vigile l’attenzione e a fiutare i pericoli, perfino quelli a quattro zampe, e non dovrebbe mai farsi fregare tanto facilmente. Questo è vero, anzi, verissimo. Però Jules ha un culo che è uno splendore e il grembiule da cucina che indossa lo mette soltanto in evidenza.

Voltato verso i fornelli e intento a preparare la cena, Julian sta dando le spalle a Liam e al tavolo apparecchiato sotto il quale le sue due belve da compagnia si stanno aggirando, pronte a colpire di nuovo da un momento all’altro. Non deve nemmeno essersi accorto dell’agguato che quei due stronzetti pelosi hanno appena portato a segno perché, oltre tutto, Liam non ha emesso un fiato. Nemmeno quando alla prima unghiata si è aggiunto un morso che l’ha costretto a strizzare gli occhi per non lacrimare. Che gli venga un accidente se, oltre a quella di averlo sorpreso, darà ai demoni miagolanti anche la soddisfazione di sentirgli uscire di bocca un singolo gemito di dolore.

Invece che guaire per il male come farebbe chiunque altro o allungare un calcio alla cieca sperando di centrare almeno un bersaglio su due, Liam sfodera un sorrisetto da psicopatico e, dopo essersi assicurato che Julian sia troppo preso a rimestare l’insalata e ad aggiungere aceto alla salsa per il pollo, si china a sbirciare sotto il tavolo.

Ormai lui e i gatti vivono sotto lo stesso tetto da tre mesi e le regole del gioco sono diventate chiare ad ambo le parti. Per quanto sembri e sia assurdo Liam sa che promettere rappresaglie indirizzate direttamente al nemico o vendicarsi passando alle vie di fatto non serve a nulla. E poi bisogna tenere conto di quanto Jules si strugge nel ritrovarsi nel mezzo di ogni scontro. É ridicolo eppure è così: quel grosso idiota irlandese cerca in tutti i modi di barcamenarsi per far andare d’accordo gli “amori della sua vita” (parole sue, Liam non se le sta inventando).

É evidente che sgridare i due demoni non gli piace affatto, però lo fa, all’occorrenza e se appena si accorge che sta per partire una zuffa. Il che non toglie che non sia disposto a sbarazzarsene. O forse sì, a volte Liam ha l’impressione che se davvero si arrivasse a una resa dei conti finale Jules sceglierebbe lui e non i gatti, e allora si sente felice in una maniera stupidissima e un secondo dopo si sente idiota e senza speranze. Perché, andiamo, si può essere così contenti all’idea di essere preferiti a un animale? Si stima davvero così poco? Comunque sia ogni volta che ci pensa inizia a gioire, ma alla fine si sente solo malinconico. Al diavolo! Per quanto quei due serial killer con i baffi siano una piaga Liam non vorrebbe mai che Julian dovesse darli via per colpa sua. Non gli chiederebbe mai di fare una cosa del genere. Sarebbe meschino.

Tutto sommato Smith e Wesson non se lo meritano nemmeno. Hanno un certo stile i mostriciattoli, un bel po’ di fegato anche, e spesso un’invidiabile eleganza d’esecuzione. Liam odia che gli scortichino braccia e gambe ogni santa volta che gliene lascia l’occasione, ma sa riconoscere un degno avversario e, perfino se quest’ultimo non è umano, merita comunque rispetto.

Quindi, a parte le tregue momentanee e mai durature, lui e i due diavoli hanno stabilito una specie di tacito codice d’onore da seguire alla lettera battaglia dopo battaglia. Niente pedate nei loro sederi pelosi se Jules è nella stanza, per esempio. In cambio i gatti non attentano mai alle sue parti basse, nessun morso sul petto quando lo beccano addormentato e mai, mai, mai, mirare agli occhi o al viso. I duelli sono sempre e solo al “primo sangue”. Non si fanno prigionieri ma nemmeno si uccide il nemico o lo si può mutilare gravemente. I pestoni sulla coda sono banditi esattamente come lo è lanciarsi sullo scalpo di Liam o cercare di staccargli un dito.

Più che una guerra è una guerriglia. Attacchi fulminanti di cui ogni tanto anche Liam si gode il piacere. Come quella volta che Julian non c’era e Liam ha trovato Wesson steso al sole sul muretto del giardino, immerso in un sonno profondo, e il tubo della pompa per l’irrigazione delle aiuole era così vicino, così invitante…

Sono piccole soddisfazioni, meschine ma pur sempre gradevoli.

Ora come ora, non avendo a disposizione una pompa da giardino, Liam ricorre al metodo che ha scoperto essere infallibile: da un’ultima sbirciata a Julian, per controllare che sia ancora troppo affaccendato per badare a lui, e poi si china di nuovo, fino a che non riesce a fissare almeno una delle due bestiacce dritta negli occhi.

Quella abbocca e reagisce alla provocazione saltando sul tavolo e usando le sue ginocchia come trampolino per raggiungere il ripiano. Il tutto ad artigli sguainati, è ovvio. Maledetto mostro sadico e baffuto!

Liam indurisce lo sguardo e serra la mascella, poi fa un gesto eloquente per indicare Julian che, sempre dandogli le spalle, sta facendo saltare qualcosa dentro una padellina.

«Ricordati» sussurra Liam al gatto in un tono basso, appena percettibile, «uno sgarro di troppo e addio Julian.» Per una volta non si prende nemmeno la briga di sottolineare le parole con il solito gesto minaccioso con il dito, come a mimare uno sgozzamento. Smith ha capito benissimo.

«Tutto a posto lì dietro?» investiga Julian, girandosi solo per una frazione di secondo.

Smith è già sceso dal tavolo e quindi Liam non può levarsi il capriccio di protestare, lamentandosi di quanto sia antigenico mangiare con un gatto che ti scorrazza tra i piatti e perde peli sulla tovaglia. Peccato. Si rifarà la prossima volta.

«Certo» assicura in risposta alla domanda di Julian, le labbra atteggiate a un perfetto sorriso d’angelo. Jules ha sempre detto che lui non ci casca, e il più delle volte è vero, solo che in quell’istante è tutto concentrato nel compito di non bruciare il petto di pollo alle erbe su cui sta lavorando da un bel pezzo, e quindi gli crede e annuisce rasserenato.

Non appena Julian ritorna a fronteggiare i fornelli, Liam si volta di scatto e inchioda Smith e Wesson con un’occhiataccia al vetriolo. Il duo di malviventi dalle orecchie a punta ha deciso di ripiegare sul divano. Wesson sul bracciolo sinistro, la coda che penzola e oscilla pigra mentre lui si lecca una zampa. Smith più guardingo e infastidito, seduto ben diritto come una sentinella. Entrambi stanno fingendo di snobbare Liam, anche se solo uno dei due riesce a essere convincente.

In realtà Liam sa di avere l’attenzione di entrambi. «Sono stato chiaro?» sussurra ancora, indicando Julian con un rapidissimo cenno del capo. «Bene, bravi micini.»

Poi scopre di non poter rinunciare a dare almeno un tocco di teatralità alla scena, quindi afferra il coltello che ha accanto al piatto – seghettato e appuntito quanto un pugnale da Marines, anche se non altrettanto affilato – e si alza.

Si avvicina a Julian sinuoso e lento, come se avesse davvero l’intenzione di pugnalarlo alle spalle e, solo all’ultimo secondo, lascia cadere il coltello e cantilena: «Oh… che sbadato… ero venuto a controllare a che punto è la cena…»

Julian si volta e gli sorride, non senza un’ombra di disapprovazione rassegnata nello sguardo, come a dire che ha capito benissimo che mentre lui cucina sta succedendo qualcosa e che quel qualcosa è stupido e probabilmente deprecabile, ma preferisce fare finta di niente.

Liam sa che più tardi, a letto, Jules noterà i segni lasciati dai suoi gatti durante quest’ultima incursione e, pur senza toccare l’argomento per primo, farà di tutto per farsi perdonare al loro posto. In effetti almeno un vantaggio c’è nel lasciarsi fare a brandelli dai due piccoli criminali. Il solo pensiero dei modi in cui Julian finirà con il cercare di risarcirlo basta per mettere Liam di nuovo di ottimo umore. Al diavolo anche i buchi nei polpacci.

«Il profumo è ottimo e io sono affamato» commenta, allacciando le braccia intorno alle spalle di Julian e sfregandogli il collo con la punta del naso.

«Vergine Benedetta, salvami dagli inglesi convinti che un certo tipo di doppi sensi sia arguto e divertente» replica Julian sollevando gli occhi al cielo.

Liam ridacchia e ne approfitta per dargli un piccolo morso vicino al lobo di un orecchio.

«Prima la cena» lo ammonisce Jules, e intanto però gli stringe i fianchi in una morsa ferrea e poi si china e lo bacia con un languore tale da rimescolargli lo stomaco.

Nonostante sia perso nel bacio, Liam avverte un fruscio e coglie il miagolio disgustato di Smith che si fa più stridulo man mano che si allontana.

Non si volta a controllare. Non ne ha bisogno per sapere che i demoni stanno battendo in ritirata. Sono allergici a un certo tipo di effusioni tanto quanto a una doccia d’acqua ghiacciata o al pensiero che i loro torti possano ricadere sul capo di Julian.

Liam sogghigna contro le labbra di Julian e poi rende il bacio ancora un po’ più profondo e spudorato. Ok, è probabile che parte della cena finirà con il bruciarsi e che l’insalata finirà dimenticata, ma chi se ne importa? Per quanto anche il profumo del cibo sia appetitoso, Liam preferisce affondare i denti nella gola di Julian. E poi ha voglia di festeggiare. Sì, è stato ferito sul campo, ma in conclusione sono i gatti quelli in rotta, con la coda tra le gambe. Ha vinto un’altra battaglia, merita una ricompensa e l’onore delle armi.


	4. Julian (Come siglare un trattato di pace)

**Julian (Come siglare un trattato di pace)**

 

 

Julian apre la porta solo di uno spiraglio e sbircia dentro la stanza da pranzo, timoroso di varcare la soglia. Lo spettacolo che gli si presenta sotto gli occhi lo lascia così sbalordito che per un istante si pietrifica sul posto e prova la tentazione fortissima di sfregarsi gli occhi con il dorso di una mano.

Liam sta dormendo. Deve essere crollato mentre ancora beveva per sbollire la collera. Ha un braccio allungato in avanti, la punta delle dita che sfiorano il vetro del massiccio bicchiere da Whisky – che si è ribaltato senza fare troppi danni, visto che era praticamente vuoto – e il viso seminascosto nell’incavo dell’altro braccio.

Julian riesce a scorgere il suo profilo, le labbra tirate in una linea troppo dura e netta perfino nel sonno. Liam ha i capelli spettinati e con solo il neon dei faretti della cucina a scolpirgli luci e ombre sul viso sembra più pallido, quasi malato. I suoi lineamenti hanno un che di affilato e non mostrano nulla della dolcezza che a volte può animarli.

A vederlo così a Julian viene un groppo in gola. Non è Liam in sé, però, la causa della sorpresa che l’ha congelato lì sulla soglia: sono i suoi gatti.

Smith e Wesson sono sdraiati uno sul tavolo e l’altro ai piedi di Liam e, a differenza di lui, sono sveglissimi.

Wesson è acciambellato attorno ai piedi di Liam e a tratti frusta il pavimento con la coda. Ha gli occhi chiusi ma è evidente che non dorme. Julian non l’ha mai visto andare così vicino a Liam se non per mordere o per graffiare. Ora come ora se Liam tentasse di alzarsi gli inciamperebbe addosso, solo che Julian dubita che l’intento del gatto sia quello di farlo cadere. Semmai… Wesson lo sta vegliando? È mai possibile?

Julian si convincerebbe di star sbagliando se non fosse per Smith, che si è scelto una posizione rialzata da piccola vedetta e che se ne sta sdraiato in diagonale, a occupare tutto lo spazio libero rimasto sul tavolo, con il muso a pochi centimetri dal capo di Liam. Non ha una posa rilassata e ogni tanto dà un’annusata ai capelli di Liam, come per essere sicuro che sia ancora nel mondo dei sogni.

Se non fosse addormentato e quasi certamente anche un po’ sbronzo, Liam ne avvertirebbe di sicuro il fiato sulla pelle.

Julian da dietro la porta osserva la scena e non si capacita di ciò che sta vedendo.

È già un miracolo che Smith e Wesson non abbiano approfittato della momentanea debolezza di Liam per fargli lo scalpo, ma che gli facciano la guardia è proprio incredibile.

Julian si dice che forse sta prendendo un abbaglio, poi spinge piano la porta ed entra. Muove un paio di passi guardinghi per la stanza e ogni suo dubbio si dilegua come nebbia al sole.

Wesson gli ha appena puntato gli occhi addosso in una maniera… Julian fatica a non indietreggiare di un passo, colto com’è del tutto alla sprovvista.

«Ehi, ragazzi» sussurra in un filo di voce per non svegliare Liam. «Che succede?»

Intanto ha raggiunto il tavolo e si deve sforzare per non guardare in basso, verso Wesson, solo per verificare la sicurezza delle proprie caviglie. Non riesce a credere che i suoi gatti possano minacciarlo, men che mai per difendere il suo compagno. Eppure, quando d’istinto allunga una mano per tirare indietro una ciocca bionda che spiove sulla fronte di Liam, Smith si solleva sulle zampe di scatto, silenzioso e agile come una molla, e gli mostra lo smalto delle zanne. Non ha gonfiato il pelo, ma il messaggio è comunque chiarissimo.

Julian rimane immobile a metà del gesto e guarda prima Smith e poi Liam.

Con quel tempismo perfetto e ironico che a volte il fato si diverte a dimostrare, Liam si agita un po’ e mugugna nel sonno. «Basta…» dice, smozzicando le sillabe e senza svegliarsi. «Tanto è… » Poi tace e a Julian si frantuma il cuore. Anche se non è stata pronunciata, nella sua mente risuona la parola “inutile” e ha un suono amaro e tristissimo.

Smith intanto non sta più ringhiando, s’è seduto composto e fissa Julian come se si aspettasse da lui una qualche risposta definitiva e rassicurante.

È in quel momento che Julian capisce. Non tanto e non solo che ormai anche i suoi gatti si sono affezionati a Liam con la stessa ferocia con cui prima lo odiavano, ma soprattutto cosa ci fanno lì di guardia con quei piccoli musetti astiosi e i baffi che vibrano. Smith e Wesson pensano che Liam voglia andarsene e danno la colpa a lui.

Non è la prima volta che Julian litiga con Liam, più o meno animatamente. In altre occasioni ci sono state sfuriate, voci troppo alte, porte sbattute. Succede anche quando ci si ama sul serio, può capitare. Succedeva anche una vita fa, con Cameron. Forse un po’ meno, in realtà, e considerando com’è finita Julian dubita che sia stato un bene. In ogni caso Smith e Wesson hanno assistito ad altre baruffe, ma è la prima volta che reagiscono così. Di norma se ne stanno in un angolo a fingere indifferenza mentre in realtà perfino i loro baffi sprizzano divertimento alle spalle del malcapitato oggetto dell’ira di Julian o al pensiero che finalmente potrebbero sbarazzarsi di una persona a loro sgradita.

Di solito, però, anche i litigi tra lui e Liam si sono sempre conclusi diversamente. Il buffo è che, come spesso succede, Julian ora non saprebbe nemmeno dire da cosa, per l’esattezza, sia partita la discussione. Sa soltanto che è stata più brutta del solito e che è finita con Liam che lasciava la camera da letto furibondo, strillando qualcosa sull’essere un perfetto idiota, uno che continua a credere nelle favole mentre dovrebbe ormai sapere che per quelli come lui non esiste il lieto fine. E poi s’è rintanato nella stanza da pranzo e Julian s’è seduto sul bordo del materasso ed è rimasto lì, furibondo, ad ascoltare il rumore dei suoi passi al piano di sotto e a rimuginare sulle cose orribili che si erano appena detti.

Ovviamente non ha neppure pensato di spogliarsi e di mettersi il pigiama per infilarsi a letto e dormirci su. Senza Liam accanto dormire sarebbe stato impossibile. È rimasto seduto al buio, con le nocche che gli prudevano dalla voglia di spaccare qualcosa, un dolore sordo al centro del petto e la sensazione sempre più incombente di essere un coglione e di dover chiedere scusa.

Non fosse così testardo e avesse avuto sin da subito chiaro in mente cosa dire sarebbe sceso a cercare Liam dopo un paio di minuti, invece ci ha messo un’ora.

In quel lasso di tempo Liam deve aver bevuto e di certo ha sbraitato per un bel pezzo, perché Julian dal piano di sopra riusciva a sentirlo, anche se non a comprendere il senso delle sue parole. E i gatti, in mezzo a tutto quel pandemonio, devono essersi convinti che Liam volesse andarsene.

Sì, ecco cosa stanno facendo: si sono piazzati in due punti strategici, pronti al balzo se Liam si svegliasse e desse segno di volersi allontanare sul serio. Con che precise intenzioni originarie Smith e Wesson hanno preso posizione, Julian non lo sa. Forse pensavano di fermare Liam con le cattive, forse di schizzare su a chiamare soccorso. Chissà. Una cosa è certa: ora che lui è lì, Smith e Wesson gli stanno riversando addosso un’ondata di biasimo così forte da essere quasi tangibile. Dire che Julian non se lo sarebbe mai aspettato è un patetico eufemismo.

A colpirlo come un pugno in pieno stomaco, però, è l’idea che Liam potrebbe davvero aver ipotizzato di lasciarlo. Il pensiero basta per farlo sentire come se un ferro arroventato gli avesse appena trapassato il petto.

Liam sa essere ragionevole e paziente, molto più di quanto non sembri. Quindi se Julian prova a mantenere la calma e a riflettere con lucidità, dubita che appena sveglio lo vedrà fare i bagagli. Ciò non toglie che se perfino i gatti si stanno comportando in una maniera così protettiva, lui è davvero un idiota e deve farsi perdonare, con gli interessi e subito.

Allunga di nuovo una mano e, conscio dello scrutinio severo di Smith, decide di rischiare e questa volta completa il gesto. Il suo cuore perde un battito per il sollievo nel momento in cui Liam muove il capo ad assecondare la sua carezza anziché a respingerla.

Da sotto il tavolo Wesson miagola in approvazione come se avesse potuto vedere l’intera scena con i propri occhi. Julian si è sempre chiesto se Wesson non sia un po’ telepate. Poteri paranormali a parte, è già una gran cosa che Smith si sia rilassato di nuovo e non gli stia azzannando la mano per aver attentato al sonno di Liam.

Smith che gli si rivolta contro per difendere qualcun altro. Il mondo sta andando sottosopra.

Julian scuote il capo, sospira e poi sorride. È una sensazione strana e deve ammettere che è un filo geloso, ma nello stesso tempo si sente rasserenato e fiero; non c’è altro modo di definire l’emozione che sta sperimentando.

«Ok, ragazzi» mormora, allungando anche l’altra mano perché Smith la annusi e decida se gli va di strusciarci contro il muso. «Siete stati bravi. Ora ci penso io. Prometto che andrà tutto bene. Non lo lascio andare così facilmente. Giuro.»

Smith sbatte la fronte contro le sue nocche, alza lo sguardo per fissarlo come a dire «Lo voglio sperare» e poi sbuffa, il fiato caldo sulla pelle di Julian in una via di mezzo tra una carezza e un altro avvertimento. Un secondo dopo salta giù dal tavolo, silenzioso e con un’agilità impeccabile, come sempre. Wesson è più deciso nel dimostrare che è disposto a lasciarsi quella brutta storia alle spalle, quindi si strofina vigorosamente sulle gambe di Julian prima di seguire il suo amico e dileguarsi con lui fuori dalla stanza.

Julian si concede un nuovo sospiro, poi scosta una sedia, senza fare rumore, e si siede accanto a Liam. Per un attimo si chiede se sia il caso di raccontargli, più tardi, a pace fatta, cosa è successo con i gatti. Dubita che Liam gli crederebbe e forse è meglio se scopre da solo che il suo non è il solo cuore che ha conquistato sotto il tetto del Cloche et Croix. A Liam ci vogliono certe iniezioni di autostima e non è facile convincerlo di suscitare affetto, se prima non lo tocca per così dire con mano. Beh, non ha una grande importanza adesso. Prima è il caso di rimettere le cose a posto.

Julian si china e gli accarezza di nuovo una tempia, finché piano piano il tocco non lo sveglia. Al principio è come accarezzare uno dei gatti. Liam fa praticamente le fusa. Poi torna cosciente, fin troppo all’improvviso, e scatta a sedere rosso in viso e con gli occhi che vanno ritrovando la luce bellicosa della collera. Evidentemente non ha bevuto abbastanza da dimenticarsi che hanno litigato.

Julian riesce comunque a non perdere il contatto. La sua mano, che è scivolata su una spalla, risale al viso e prima che Liam possa scostarsi o protestare, Julian dice «Ti amo» e, perfino alle sue stesse orecchie, le sillabe in realtà suonano come un «Ti prego, perdonami». Il che non toglie che poi lui passi comunque i minuti seguenti a scusarsi più approfonditamente. Liam alla fine lo zittisce con un bacio. Il primo di una lunga serie di baci riparatori come solo Liam Bell sa darne. E pensare che era Julian quello in torto.

«Qui ci penso io» conclude Julian, circa mezz’ora di scuse e baci dopo, e si appresta a ripulire il tavolo, mettere a posto il bicchiere e la bottiglia di Whisky che Liam ha lasciato sul bancone, spegnere le luci e raggiungerlo a letto, per dormire o per continuare a fare la pace con più calma.

Liam annuisce sonnolento e si avvia con un cenno di assenso. E non appena varca la soglia Julian lo sente strillare.

Il bicchiere finisce in frantumi sul pavimento mentre lui quasi scavalca il tavolo e vola verso il corridoio.

Liam è appiattito contro il muro e lo guarda con gli occhi sgranati. «Jules» esala, «aiutami, fa qualcosa…»

Il miagolio che giunge da Smith è indignato, ma né quello, né il tremore delle gambe di Liam e nemmeno l’espressione di Julian dissuadono Wesson. Il gatto si struscia contro le caviglie di Liam ancora una volta, con ancora più ardore, e il ronzio delle sue fusa è così alto che probabilmente lo sentono anche dall’altro lato dell’isola.

«Che diavolo…» sibila Liam, sempre schiacciato contro il muro.

Wesson gli allunga una leccatina su un piede e Smith emette un uggiolio lamentoso, con l’aria di uno che se potesse comportarsi come un umano si metterebbe una zampa sul muso per l’imbarazzo.

«Jules!» supplica di nuovo Liam e Julian davvero vorrebbe soccorrerlo, però non può, perché gli scappa da ridere e non riesce a trattenersi. Così ride e ride, così forte che alla fine ha le lacrime che gli rigano le guance prima di tuffarsi nella barba e perdercisi per sempre.

«Oddio, Julian, fallo smettere! Mi fa paura.»

Julian annuisce, fa cenno di sì con il capo e poi invece si arrende. Non c’è verso. Quando finalmente Wesson batte in ritirata, con alle calcagna lo Smith più mogio di sempre, Julian è piagato in due e sta ancora ridendo.

«Vi amo» soffia fuori alla fine, insieme agli ultimi sbuffi di ilarità. Ed è verissimo. Li ama tutti e tre alla follia, quell’idiota di Liam e anche quei due stupidi dei gatti.

Li ama e, ora più che mai, sa quanto è fortunato ad averli. 


End file.
